


lose yourself

by openended



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Alley Sex, F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/openended/pseuds/openended
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Harder</i> isn’t an order John needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lose yourself

John’s breath is hot on her neck and she lifts her leg, hooking her ankle around his back, pulling him tighter and deeper. A horse clops down the main street at the end of the alleyway, the wooden wheels of the carriage it draws clattering against the cobblestones. Helen gasps as John’s hand reaches under her skirts and he presses his thumb against her. She bites her lip to silence the moan at the back of her throat.

_Harder_ isn’t an order John needs; he senses her urgency and desperation, her breath hitched as incomprehensible whispers and words fall from her lips. He thrusts into her, feeling her hips hit the brick wall behind them. He sweeps some of her wetness up and over her clit and uses his other hand to lift her leg higher, changing the angle so he can push even deeper into her.

Helen cries out, unable to remain quiet as she feels herself tremble so close to the edge. “Please,” she begs, far beyond decorum and propriety.

Though he wants to deprive her of the release she so desperately needs, make her beg and whimper until her whole world is that single word, he’s unable to hold back his own desires. Her voice triggers his orgasm, and he keeps enough of a grip on reality to make sure that Helen comes with him.

He rests for a moment, surrounded by her warmth and comfort, a reminder of what he’s lost and left behind as he descends further into madness. She’s a rock of sanity and he soaks up as much as he can before he steps away and rearranges his trousers and makes himself presentable again.

Helen’s hand slides from his shoulder to his elbow, to his wrist, and finally to his fingers before she lets him go.

John disappears in a flash of orange light, leaving Helen slumped against the wall. She fixes her dress and pulls the pins out of her hair – better it all tumble down around her shoulders than only parts – and tries to catch her breath. She feels scrapes and bruises already forming across her back, even through her dress, and everything will hurt in the morning.

Helen walks out of the alley as if she has every legitimate reason for being there. She waves at a passing carriage and lets the driver open the door for her, accepting his hand as she climbs inside and gives the address for home.


End file.
